Seven Wonders About Men by Mikan Sakura
by The Lonely Serenade
Summary: Mikan really hated literature but somehow, Natsume managed to inspire her with a very, very brilliant idea.


**Seven Wonders about Men by Mikan Sakura**

_Written by The Lonely Serenade_

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gakuen Alice. Period. **

Mikan Sakura glanced at the paper she was currently working on, staring rather blankly at it and frowned. She shifted her position once again, arms propped on the table as she rested her chin, her brown brows were furrowing together.

It was one of those times when the brunette _tried_ to actually think. Look at the emphasized word. _Tried._

Narumi had given her the task to write an essay, given the point that if she failed at literature, she'd fail her grades. Reality was cruel wasn't it? And the conceited teenager beside her didn't help her that much either; worse, he was the sole reason why she was stuck here in the first place.

"So, Polka," he started, his crimson eyes fixed upon the brunette, a sardonic smirk plastered on his face, "got any ideas yet?"

Mikan scoffed and glared daggers at him, "You know the answer moron, and don't rub it on my face."

He rolled his eyes, "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning?"

She bit her lips and turned her head to huff in irritation, "I'm feeling very, _very_ foul at the moment."

"Riiiiight," he smirked with an amused glint on his eyes, "I can see that very clearly."

At that time, she actually wondered if she should slap him or stomp him with her heels. But nada, fate was being cruel today because she was wearing her teddy-bear slippers. Fluffy and pink. Conclusion: Not the right gear to make Natsume Hyuuga learns what it means to challenge an angry woman.

"Natsume, please," she seethed−her voice a bit croaked and colored with fury, "work with me."

He tilted his head and blinked innocently, "Oh? Why should I? Do you have trouble with anything?"

She gritted her teeth and slammed her fist to the table, "For God's sake, you're such a-a-a..."

"A what?"

"A daft!"

Natsume snorted and folded his arms behind his head, "A daft? Please, you're not talking about yourself, are you?" he gave a thoughtful look, "Because if you do, I think an airhead would be more appropriate."

Her face turned scarlet in a second and she started to screech like a banshee, "Well forgive me for being such an airhead! It's not my fault that I'm bad at literature! I'm _not_ an inspirational writer like Shakespeare, and I'm certainly not a natural-born genius like you so get off my back!"

Natsume almost found it hard not to snicker. "Thanks for the compliment, but FYI, Polkadots," she glared at him for calling her with the stupid nickname, "What's so hard about writing? It's a free essay, just write about anything."

"Easy for you to say."

"Of course it is," Natsume drawled and focused his attention on his manga, "Besides, shouldn't it be easy for you too?"

Mikan raised her brow. "Why so?"

He smirked as he flipped to the next page of his manga. "You have plenty of mental imaginations inside your mind," Natsume retorted in a snide tone, "Why don't you use it for a good cause this time?"

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Oh gee, I never knew that my imaginations bother you that much."

"You're welcome."

Mikan sighed again and thumped her head against the desk, her hands stayed at her head before raking her brown tresses in frustration. She glowered darkly at Natsume and pursed her lips in exasperation. Her lips were soon tug into a scowl as she played with her Faber-Castell pencil, sometimes tucking it in her hair or played with it between her fingers−which earned a puzzled stare from Natsume that provoke her further−and tapped her foot on the floor, hoping to get an idea by doing that.

Natsume suddenly stopped reading and turned to stare at her. He cupped his chin and grinned playfully, "Hey, why don't you write about _me_ instead?"

Mikan gave him the 'who-are-you-to-joke-with-me' kind of look. "Are you out of your mind? Why would I write anything about _you_?" she wrinkled her nose in bewilderment.

But then he only gave her a blank stare as a response−_talk about being vague_−before shrugging, "Just suggesting," a taunting smirk crept to his face again, "but it's a good idea. Narumi would love to know about your love life."

Mikan sneered and narrowed her eyes, "Pfft, look who's talking, apparently _you're_ the one who's interested in my love life."

Natsume gave her a mock-hurt face, "Am I really _that_ transparent?"

Mikan was about to slap him for being annoying _and_ meddling, before her puzzle like mind suddenly clicked, followed by an imaginary light bulb above her head. A wide smile started to etch on her beautiful face, as she presented him with her three thousand watt smile and cried out with joy, "I got it!"

Misaki looked at his friend in disgust and slight wonder. An unusually happy smile was on his friend's face, his emerald eyes were glinting in happiness, just like a doting father when they saw their daughter managed to make a half-burn cake on Valentine's Day.

"Oh Misaki," Narumi cooed and wiped the fake tears from the corner of his eyes, "My dear Mikan has finally grown up!"

Misaki shook his head and sighed, "What is it about now?" he muttered solemnly.

Narumi turned his head almost immediately and screamed, "My darling daughter passed her literature! Her work is brilliant!" he grabbed the A4 size paper from the table and slammed the white sheet to Misaki's face, "Read it, go on!"

The brown-haired teacher glared at his partner and muttered incoherent words, whilst his eyes trailed down on the paper in front him.

-Seven Wonders about Men-

_**Written by Mikan Sakura**_

_#1− Men act like an annoying pervert towards their crush._

_Fact: See Natsume Hyuuga and his perverted acts toward Mikan Sakura._

_#2− Men are so conceited when they're trying to impress their crush._

_Fact: Have they ever talked about how they're a natural born genius and how handsome they looked? Because Natsume Hyuuga had. All the time._

_#3− Men are so awkward when they're trying to pull out a joke!_

_Fact: Talk to Natsume Hyuuga and disguise yourself as Mikan Sakura. You'll know what I mean. Puh-lease, his jokes are like . . . the lamest!_

_#4− Men are so shy when they're with their crushes._

_Fact: Observe Natsume Hyuuga when Mikan was giving him a joke, he'll snort instead of laughing! Why? Because his breath is caught in his throat−he is enchanted, I tell you!_

_#5− Men are so weird because they act like they're complicated towards their crush._

_Fact: How Natsume Hyuuga acts like a party-pooper proves everything._

_#6− Men are trying to get to know you more when he's smirking at you._

_Fact: Do you know that when Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura first met he actually smirked boyishly at the girl and said, "Hi? How you doin'? The name's Natsume Hyuuga a.k.a Black Cat. How's it going, huh?"_

_#7− There's more than seven wonders about men that we, women haven't figured out yet!_

_Fact: Ask Mikan Sakura for more information about this one._

The End

-;-;-;-

**Natsume Hyuuga**

Is going to burn Narumi for giving Polka the stupid essay task. And FYI Polkadots, I did NOT smirked boyishly at you nor said those stupid lines. I'm not freaking Flynn Ryder the pansy pants.

21 minutes ago. like. comment. see friendship

**Kokoroyome**, **Hotaru Imai**, and **208** others like this.

**Kokoroyome **No, you didn't smirk at her. You _peek_ at her panties!

20 minutes ago. like. 15 people

**Ruka Nogi **But at least Flynn has the tendency not to have his breath caught in his throat when Rapunzel gave a joke!

19 minutes ago. like. 3 people

**Natsume Hyuuga** Oi, Ruka, you traitor. You actually believe Polka's stupid note?

18 minutes ago. like.

**Ruka Nogi** Wait . . . so it's not true?

18 minutes ago. like.

**Hotaru Imai** No, Hyuuga _blushed_ when the idiot is cracking a joke.

18 minutes ago. like. 35 people

**Kokoroyome** He _what_?

17 minutes ago. like.

**Natsume Hyuuga** I did NOT blush so shut up Yome.

17 minutes ago. like. 1 people.

**Sumire Shouda** Yayy! Natsume-kun! I know you didn't!

16 minutes ago. like.

**Mikan Sakura** Wait . . . ? Then what's the red tint I found on your cheek when we kissed, huh?

15 minutes ago. like. 23 people.

-;-;-;-

"Hey Natsume?"

"Yeah Polka?"

"I think I know the right title for my essay."

"And what's that?"

"Seven Wonders about Natsume Hyuuga."

"Oh. That's creative."

-;-;-;-

A/N: How's it? Bad? Weird? Ugly? Just give moi comments and shout out your opinions! :)


End file.
